Namikaze or Uzumaki?
by xxxxFreedomxxxx
Summary: The Fourth Hokage survives the Sealing Process but Kushina declares it is unsafe in the Leaf. She takes Naruto away to the Land of Whirlpool but Yondaime only knows that they have died. Now Kushina's gone and Naruto searches for his father in the Leaf...


"Naruto! Get out of here this instant!" Kushina cried out as flames engulfed the house.

"Mother! Come on!" Naruto yelled through the halls near the door.

"Naruto, go!"

"but_"

"Move it!"

Naruto streaked outside of the home watching the flames destroy the home. His mother was inside still.

"Mother!" he yelled into the flames.

A piercing scream shot out from inside the house and the house collapsed. Naruto watched in horror as his mother's outline disappeared among the flames.

"Mother!" he yelled out hoarsely, but it was too late, his mother was gone.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young boy with black spiky hair and bright green eyes walked into the gates of The Hidden Leaf Village. He watched as the two people watching the gates, watching him enter.

"Hey kid!" one of them yelled out, "Are you traveling alone?"

"Yes." Naruto replied softly.

"Are you an orphan?" the other asked.

"Yes and no. I don't know for sure." He replied emotionlessly.

"Come here kid."

Naruto walked up to the one with the long spiky hair and looked him square in the eye. "Yes?"

"I wanna know why you have a henge on you right now. Care to explain?"

Naruto was silent.

"Kid you better explain to me or else I'm calling in the ANBU."

Silence.

"Call the ANBU. The kid may be a potential spy." He ordered to his partner.

"They're on their way." He reported, "Hey! Where did that kid go?!"

"What the…?" the other guy exclaimed.

Naruto dashed off still ahead into the village. _What a huge village! _He exclaimed in his mind. _So much bigger than the Land of Whirlpool's Village! _Naruto ran on and ducked into an alleyway when he heard voices sounding behind him.

Everything went silent and he sighed softly. He pulled off his backpack and laid it next to the alley's back wall and sat against it himself. Tears appeared in his eyes and ran down his face as he remembered his mother Kushina. He cried softly and then remembered her words before the fire.

_'Your father is not a Whirlpool Shinobi, he is a great Leaf Shinobi. If anything were to happen to me Naruto, go to the Leaf Village in the Land of Fire and request to see anybody by the surname of Namikaze.'_

Naruto stared at the ninja sandals on his feet and cried silently alone in the alley.

A woman looked down in the alley and turned away quickly as she saw the boy. She turned to a ninja with a bird mask right next to her and said "Yep, he has black spiky hair and it seems to me that he has green eyes. It is him I was telling you about sir."

"Thank you." The ANBU said and turned down the alley. "Come here kid, I don't want to hrut you so come quietly."

"Wha_" Naruto said as he looked up at the masked ninja, "Get away from me!"

"Come with me, the Hokage would like to speak with you."

"Go away!"

Naruto reached into his back pouch and threw a kunai with stunning speed and accuracy. The ANBU caught the kunai and then slammed his fist at the edge of Naruto's neck. Naruto fell limply to the ground and blacked out instantly.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yondaime stared at the paperwork piled on his desk. _I love the Hokage job, but this paperwork is giving me a headache. _He looked up and out through the windows. _I wonder when those ANBU will bring that kid in. I don't trust Ibiki with interrogating a young kid like that._

A silent knock came from his door. "Come in." he responded.

Two ANBU walked in with Naruto trailing behind.

"Let go of me!" Naruto suddenly yelled, waking from the attack earlier.

"Lord Hokage, here is the kid just like you requested." The ANBU with the bird mask replied solemnly.

"Yes, thank you." Yondaime said and he stood up to see the kid better. He smiled and said "You can release that henge you cast kid. You won't need it anymore."

"I would if these people would _let go of me!!!"_ he yelled out loud annoyed.

"Let go of him but keep an eye on him." Yondaime said to the ANBU.

Naruto brought his hands to a normal had sign and started to release the henge right as another knock sounded from outside the door. "Hokage-sama!"

"Come in Jiraiya." Yondaime responded.

Naruto sighed and said as he was releasing the henge, "My mother told me to find someone or ask around for anyone with the surname of Namikaze. Since you are the Hokage, do you know anyone with that name?" Naruto kept his eyes on his feet trying to collect his thoughts. He missed his mother dearly and didn't want to look this guy in the face. He sent ANBU after him after all. The henge disappeared around him and he limply let his hands fall to his sides remembering his mother.

Yondaime's attention snapped back to Naruto who was staring at his own feet. Jiraiya walked in to see this whole scene unfolding before his eyes. He turns and sees Naruto looking like an exact copy of Minato. He smirked and looked over at his student.

"You can go now, ANBU. I'm here and the kid can't do any harm to us. He's just a kid, so me and the 'Hokage' can handle it." Jiraiya spoke.

"We will not go without the dismissal from the Hokage." they said.

"You are dismissed then." Yondaime said and watched them reluctantly leave the room. "What's your name kid, and how did your mother know my last name?"

Jiraiya watched Naruto with an intense, yet curious gaze.

"Um…I don't know. She just said that if anything happened to her, I should go to the Leaf and ask around for anyone with the surname Namikaze." Naruto explained lightly still staring at his feet.

"Hmph." Yondaime replied turning to glance at Jiraiya and back at Naruto, "Where's your mother now?"

Naruto looked up sadly and stared into familiar cerulean eyes ready to tell them about his mother's death but the Fox's voice rang out suddenly and menacingly, interrupting him inside his head.  
**Kill him! Kill him now! He sealed me inside you! Kill the guy who sealed a demon into a little sniveling baby! Revenge shall be dealt, kit.**

Naruto's eyes turned into the fox's taking on that menacing blood red eye color and a snarl rose in his throat. He put his hand to the side of his head but his eyes wouldn't close when he tried to force them to. He watched as Yondaime's eyes widen in surprise and listened to him mutter "I haven't seen those eyes since…"

Jiraiya cut him off suddenly completing the sentence. "…since Kyuubi attacked the village 12 years ago."

* * *

Okayy, I took some of your comments and reviews and I edited this story. Sort of a revision since I needed to do that really really really badly. [I did this at like 10pm last night and didn't have time to revise before accidently clicking save. ^.^' Sorry!!] Thanks to all who helped me with your reviews! some were encouraging and others helped me fix problems I had in this story. As a human I understand there is always something we can do to a story to make it a whole lot better. ;D

I understand it still may be a bit rushed but unfortunately my mind completely zoned out on this little topic right here.  
Warning: I may not update this little storyy. :S May not is the keywords here. Just a little heads-up for y'all. ;)

Please read and review! I ask that you please edit out unnecessary language [swears, naughty words, anything along those lines.]  
Thanks to everyone who's spending their time reading!!!! :D

**_~xxxxFreedomxxxx_**


End file.
